1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color printer for performing multicolor printing on recording media and, more particularly, to a color printer arranging plural printing mechanisms and forming color images by sequentially printing with different colors.
2. Description of Related Art
A color printer has been proposed, as a conventional printer apparatus of such a type, which arranging plural printing mechanisms and sequentially printing respective colors, namely, yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. An electrophotographic print mechanism, for example, is used as a printing mechanism for such a color printer to form image with four color toners by overlapping respective colors on a recording medium.
With the conventional color printer, however, if a recording position shifts due to such as less orderly mounted printing mechanisms, color printing with less positional accuracy occurs, and problems arise which the printer is unable to print wanted color recording.
Meanwhile, the resolution of printers tends to be finer these days because of demands on more distinctive color images. Consequently, it was very difficult for respective color printers to arrange printing mechanisms of respective colors without dispersions among products and with positional accuracy of dot unit.